


For Love, For Duty

by Capucine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigamy, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to make peace between the peoples is for Zuko to marry outside of his nation. With royalty and suitable brides whittled down to one or two, the only option that makes sense is Katara, chieftain's daughter in the Southern Water Tribe, which has been rebuilt into a stronger presence.</p><p>But Zuko's love is Mai. He is torn between doing the best thing for the world, and doing what is best for his heart.</p><p>A little known law is brought to his attention, ancient and barely used for hundreds of years: Nobility and Royalty in the Fire Nation may have a second, lesser wife.</p><p>Can he make it work? Or will it hurt him and both of his wives?</p><p>Only time can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love, For Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to make this for ages, and I feel like it's an awesome compromise between Zutara and Maiko. Hopefully you will like it too.

The talks had already gone through.

With the raised powers of the nobles and councilmen, he was forced to marry. Zuko had nearly raged at them, demanding to know why, in negotiations with the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes, the topic of his marriage even came up. How could they look at him and decide that he wasn't giving enough, being as dedicated as he was to fixing the problems, and he had to sacrifice his love too?

It had been between Katara and a young Earth Kingdom Princess of five years old. To Zuko, there was no choice. His councilmen clamored for the Water Tribe to be their close ally now, and besides, Zuko would have to wait at least ten years for an heir.

So Katara it was.

Mai disappeared the day of Katara's arrival. Zuko didn't even get the chance to apologize, to kiss her goodbye. He was sure that Mai had been sent away to Ember Island, a temptation he was not allowed to have.

Katara was brave. Her face was set like stone, but her eyes were alight with anger and pain. She wore an elaborate dress, blue and filmy in some places. She stopped at the steps below his throne, and bowed respectfully. Katara was strong, so much stronger than she realized; even with the pain Zuko was sure she had, she held herself well, and walked up the steps.

He held out his hand, and she took it, grip far too weak.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, meant only for her to hear.

"So am I," Katara said just as quietly. It was as though she could recognize his pain in this and not just her own. Her blue eyes looked down at her feet, but looked back up determinedly.

He held her hand tightly, and raised it in front of the people.

There was a great cheer going through the crowd.

The Avatar wasn't there.

\----

"A Fire Nation wedding, especially for the Firelord, is a bit... elaborate," Zuko said, arms crossed as he watched Katara sit on her bed with her hands on her lap. He didn't want her to be surprised by the pomp and circumstance.

"I know." Katara didn't seem to speak a lot lately, mostly focusing on waterbending viciously in the garden and sitting quietly and sewing. She was a force of nature, but also a quiet girl. Right then, she was sewing up what appeared to be some sort of baby clothes, closed at the bottom and lined with fur.

"You'll be crowned also. It's a big occasion, lots of foods from around the... country. Around the country." He had almost said empire. He'd almost forgotten there was no empire now.

"I know," Katara said, continuing to sew the baby clothing. She didn't even look up at him.

"Katara," he said, trying to be soft, trying to be gentle, "You kind of have to be involved in this. You have to learn your part."

"What, is my wedding a play now?" Katara asked, sounding just a bit sharp. She relaxed, almost slumping. "I'm sorry. I understand, I will pay attention."

Zuko wondered if he would have felt the same way about Azula as he felt about Katara marrying someone she didn't love, if Azula had been more like Katara. Even though it was himself who was marrying her, he felt the same kind of anger he might feel if some random man marched in and claimed her hand.

Right out of Aang's.

Zuko hadn't seen Aang in weeks, not since the announcement. He felt he was just lucky the Avatar didn't go into the Avatar state and crush him like a bug. He knew it must have taken a lot of self-control to go somewhere else; if Aang was destroying an uninhabited island, he didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Zuko sighed, wishing he could make it better.

"It's all right," Katara said, even though it obviously wasn't. Her eyes were focused on the tight seam she was sewing.

Zuko said, "You'll be dressed in somewhat hard to maneuver in shoes. You'll want to practice. You'll also be weighed down a bit by the weight of your clothes and jewelry. Just thought you should know."

"Thank you, Zuko," Katara said, still not looking up.

Zuko sighed, and left. He didn't know how to fix this. And his heart hurt as much as Katara's. Being around her only reminded him that Mai was off somewhere else, hidden as though she had never been his girlfriend. He firebent for a couple of hours after that, trying to get his anger out.


End file.
